


action movies

by coquettishh



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coquettishh/pseuds/coquettishh
Summary: you're already used to diego showing up in random hours of the night to get patched up, but tonight is a little different.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	action movies

'Can I come in? It’s an emergency.’

Your eyes widened at the word ‘emergency’ and seeing Diego knocking frantically outside your balcony so late at night. You quickly opened the door for him. Never mind how you looked, it was almost midnight and he had honestly seen you looking worse. 

‘Diego, _what_ —?’

He had a nervous look in his eyes, tearing his jacket off in the hallway. Your eyes quickly darted to his arms, his torso, trying to find a wound, an injury — _something_. Was he _bleeding_? It was hard to tell just looking at him from the dim light of the hallway. Every time he did this, you felt your heart in your mouth, always fearing the worst.

'Did someone attack you?' you asked quietly.

'Nope.' he said, quickly taking off — one, two, three — of his throwing knives onto your floor. His concern — or lack, thereof — caught you by surprise.

You frowned at him, a little confused. ‘You’re not injured _or_ bleeding but you’re here at my home at this hour?’

‘Hell yeah,’ was all he said, taking off the rest of his knife harness and handing it to you.

He was already walking past you, and you followed him, trying to match his pace. Diego was already in your living room when you caught up with him, suddenly diving into your couch.

‘C’mere,’ he smiled, his hand already on the tv remote, the other patting the couch.

Was this a weird sex thing or something? ‘What’s… uh... going on?’

‘ _Hard Boiled_ is on,’ he said, beaming at you, as though saying this would make sense of everything. He turned on your tv, flipping through a couple of channels before he found it, just in time to see Chow Yun Fat inside a warehouse, guns blazing, in a John Woo action scene. You knew exactly which part this was, having watched this multiple times with him before. It was his favorite.

‘I was passing by a couple of apartments awhile ago (‘Diego, that’s _trespassing_ , jesus christ—’) and I saw it was on.’

You crossed your arms. ‘You came all the way to my place to watch _this?_ ’

‘If by "this",’ he made airquotes. 'You mean a "classic", then yes. And the boiler room at the gym doesn’t exactly have a tv.’

‘Stop pouting and c’mere,’ he beckoned, patting the empty seat beside him again. He kissed your cheek when you finally obliged, his arm draping lazily around you.

‘So... Can I stay over tonight?’

‘Oh my god, _I hate you._ ’ You rolled your eyes as Diego laughs, taking your smile as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to john woo for the greatest action movie of all time and inspiring this little drabble / fluff. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
